Fred
by May the Morose
Summary: Wie George nach dem Krieg mit seinem Verlust umgeht. DH Spoiler


**Fred**

Die beiden waren nie getrennt gewesen. Alles machten sie gemeinsam – sie konnten gar nicht anders. Sie schreckten vor nichts zurück und taten, was getan werden musste. Es war ein schmerzlicher Verlust und niemand konnte sich den einen ohne den anderen vorstellen, wollte es auch gar nicht. Dort, wo er einst gewesen war, klaffte nun ein großes Loch, das niemand mehr zu heilen vermochte. Es war eine Tragödie. Jetzt hatte George nur noch einen Lauscher. Er hatte sein Ohr verloren.

Die beiden waren, einmal abgesehen von den ersten vier Minuten ihres Lebens, nie getrennt gewesen. Nichts taten sie ohne einander; gingen durch dick und dünn – konnten gar nicht anders. Sie schreckten vor nichts zurück, scheuten weder Misse- noch Heldentaten. Es war ein unsäglicher Verlust und niemand konnte sich den einen ohne den anderen vorstellen, wollte es auch gar nicht. Er hinterließ ein klaffendes Loch in den Herzen aller, das niemand mehr zu heilen vermochte. Besonders in seinen Herzen. Es war eine Tragödie. Jetzt hatte George seinen Zwilling, seinen geliebten Bruder Fred verloren.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne kitzelten George an der Nase und ließen ihn aus seinem ausnahmsweise traumlosen Schlaf erwachen. Die Augen noch geschlossen streckte er sich genüsslich und mit einem verschlafenen „n Morgen Fred" drehte er sich halb lächelnd nach rechts. Es war dieser eine, kostbare Moment, kurz nach dem Aufwachen, in dem alles noch gut war, da man sich an nichts erinnerte, außer an die schönen Dinge.

Doch als er seinen Kopf wandte und er feststellen musste, dass der vertraute Widerstand seines rechten Ohres nicht zu spüren war, kam die Erinnerung schlagartig zurück.

Fred war tot.

Ein Blick auf das leere Bett bestätigte ihm das. Und augenblicklich befand sich wieder dieser riesige Felsbrocken in Freds Magen, der ihn daran hinderte, auch nur noch den kleinsten Funken Freude zu empfinden.

Nachdem der Krieg vorbei gewesen war, hatte George beschlossen, wieder in die kleine Wohnung am hinteren Ende der Winkelgasse zu ziehen, die die Zwillinge in den Anfängen ihres Scherzartikelladens bewohnt hatten. Sie war so klein, dass sie sich ein Schlafzimmer hatten teilen müssen. Er hätte unmöglich in dem großen Appartement bleiben können, aber jetzt schien selbst diese bessere Besenkammer hier, wie ein riesiges, verlassenes Schloss, in dem an jeder Ecke die Geister der Vergangenheit lauerten. George hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, Freds Habseligkeiten wegzupacken. Stattdessen hatte er sich so eingerichtet, wie als ob Fred schon bald aus einem sehr langen Urlaub zurückkehren würde. Vielleicht hoffte er das.

Mit ausdruckloser Miene wusch George sich, zog sich an, aß nichts. Er verließ das Haus – ohne einen Blick auf sein verhärmtes Gesicht werfen zu können. Es tat zu weh. Der Rothaarige hatte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Laden neben Flourish & Blotts gemacht. Nachdem er aufgeschlossen, das Licht eingeschaltet und sich hinter der Theke positioniert hatte, setzte er sein Gesicht des professionellen Geschäftmannes auf und wartete.

Früher herrschte hier Leben und mehr als einmal huschte ein schuldbewusstes Grinsen über sein Gesicht, wenn er sich die vielen kleinen und großen Dinge, die er und Fred zusammen entwickelt hatten, besah. Heute wartete er darauf abends nach mehreren Gläsern Rum ins Bett fallen zu können um den Trott des Tages und alles andere zu vergessen.

Was den Laden allerdings in diesem Augenblick betrat, war keineswegs dass ewig währende Alltageinerlei. Der Anblick dieser Dame, die gerade ihr zartes Füßchen auf die Schwelle seiner Tür gesetzt hatte, hätte sogar den Blutigen Baron schmunzeln lassen. Sie war über und über in flauschiges quietschrosa gekleidet und mit einer Federboa behangen, die in Wirklichkeit ein rosa gezauberter Langschwanzkniesel mit Federn war und George schielend anstarrte. Mit einer Hornbrille auf der Nase, die ihre Augen zu tellergroßen Riesenglubschern formte, watschelte sie entengleich und mit Tippelschritten auf ihn zu. Ihre fetten Ballonbeine steckten in viel zu kleinen Pumps und ihr Hut, der mehr einer toten Bisamratte mit Federn im Allerwertesten glich, hing ihr schräg in die Stirn. Als sie nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit schnaufend vor Georges Theke stand, fragte sie mit kratziger Piepsstimme, während sie ihr mausgraues Haar, vermutlich lasziv gemeint, hinter ihre Schulter beförderte: „Kannst du mir sagen, Jungchen, wo sich Thessalia's trimagischer Teeladen befindet? Er soll hier ganz in der Nähe eröffnet haben, aber ich kann ihn einfach nicht finden…" Während sie sprach hatte sie verführerisch fischgleich die Lippen gespitzt und mit den schlecht geschminkten Wimpern geklimpert. Ihr Glitzer um die Augen tat sein übriges. George sah sie zuerst nur eine Weile mit großen Augen an, bis er sich wieder auf ihre Frage besann und ihr den Weg deutete. „Danke Süßer, dann weißt du ja, wo du mich findest." Mit einem letzten Zwinkern drehte sie sich um, hatte dabei allerdings nicht die Größe ihres ausladenden Hinterns in Betracht gezogen. Mit einem schwungvollen Stoß desselben hatte sie das Regal mit den Langziehohren leer gefegt. „Oh, das tut mir aber Leid, Süßer…!" Schnell wollte sie ihr kleines Missgeschick beheben und machte sich rasch ans Werk, die Schachteln aufzusammeln, anstatt zu zaubern. Rutschte dabei aber auf einem Imitat des Glibberschleims vom Knallrümpfigen Kröter aus und mit voller Wucht landete sie auf dem Boden, was beinah ein mittelschweres Erdbeben ausgelöst hätte. Als ob das noch nicht genug gewesen wäre, war es ihr gelungen mit ihrer Haute-Couture Oberbekleidung für den Kopf, kurz – der toten Ratte, die Dose mit den Kotzpastillen umzustoßen, dessen Inhalt in ihrem fischigen Schlabbermund landete. Würgend und kotzend rappelte sie sich auf, wankte aus dem Laden und hinterließ auf der Straße eine unverkennbare Spur. Ja, er würde keine Schwierigkeiten haben, sie zu finden.

Und George lachte. Er lachte wirklich, nicht, wie sonst. Das letzte Mal hatte er das getan, als Fred und er Witze über sein fehlendes Ohr gerissen hatten. Damals, in einem alten Leben.

„Das hättest du sehen sollen, kleiner Bruder, das hätte dir gefallen", sagte er nun traurig lachend. „Das hab ich doch", erwiderte eine vertraute Stimme. „Fred…", kam es ungläubig aus Georges Mund. – „Hattest du geglaubt, ich würde tatenlos zusehen, wie du meinen Laden ruinierst? Du zeihst eine Schnute, wie drei Tage Regen, das kann ja keiner mit ansehen. So vergraulst du mir noch die gesamte Kundschaft. Obwohl nie davon die Rede war, dass auch Knuddelmuffs Zutritt zu unserem Laden haben. Vielleicht sollten wir ein entsprechendes Schild anbringen. Ob „es" sich zu einem Foto bereiterklärt?", sprach eine weiße Gestalt, die gerade neben ihm erschienen war, mit todernstem Ton und lachenden Augen.

Auf Georges' Gesicht erschien, für einen kleinen Moment, das alte, schuldbewusste Grinsen.

---------------------

Anm.:

Ich weiss, ich bin nicht Shakespeare, aber nachdem ich den 7. Band gelesen hatte, überkam mich das Bedürfnis etwas über George zu schreiben, weil Freds Tod furchtbar für ihn gewesen sein musste. (Genau, wie für mich…)

Die beiden „Geschichten" hängen natürlich nicht wirklich zusammen, aber weil sie beide dasselbe Thema hatten, hielt ich's für besser sie zusammen zu lassen. Einen Titel hatte ich mir nie überlegt, ich dachte mir, dass sie keine bräuchten.

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Fred ihn wirklich allein lassen würde – deswegen seine Rückkehr als Geist.

Über Feedback, Kritik und Anmerkungen aller Art würde ich mich riesig freuen; einfach weil ich gern schreibe aber nicht einschätzen kann, wie sich mein Zeug liest – Dankeschön im Voraus:)


End file.
